<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pop tarts and pain by kurtsiehummel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536506">pop tarts and pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsiehummel/pseuds/kurtsiehummel'>kurtsiehummel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kbweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, But a lil bit of enemies ;), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Is the author projecting? Yes, KBWeek 2020, Kurtbastian Week, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Programmer Kurt Hummel, The author is a stressed out programmer so kurt can be one too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsiehummel/pseuds/kurtsiehummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you awake so late?” the stranger in the doorway asks. As he moves closer, Kurt’s eyes refocus to make out a very tall, very handsome man. Well, handsome from what Kurt can see in the dim light. Which is the stranger’s green eyes, chiseled jawline and chestnut brown hair.</p>
<p>Kurt’s brain, if it hasn’t already from the code, abruptly fizzles. </p>
<p>kbweek2020 day 6: college + the anon who prompted college, meet cute, “why are you awake so late?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kbweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kurtbastian Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pop tarts and pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/gifts">funidontlikeyoueither</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cracked plastic of the common room couch crackles as Kurt shifts in his seat. With his thumb and index finger he forces his drooping eyelids apart. Through a fog of sleep and confusion he can make out his laptop screen, where lines of Java syntax wobble and fade into smoky tendrils.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. His code is due tomorrow, and he hasn’t even gotten around to writing test cases. And why is he whispering? There’s nobody here. He might as well let out his pain.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he swears louder.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Kurt spins around as fast as he can, which in his current state, isn’t very. His neck creaks like an unused door hinge, and his eyes still haven’t cleared despite his prolific blinking.</p>
<p>“Why are you awake so late?” the stranger in the doorway asks. As he moves closer, Kurt’s eyes refocus to make out a very tall, very handsome man. Well, handsome from what Kurt can see in the dim light. Which is the stranger’s green eyes, chiseled jawline and chestnut brown hair.</p>
<p>Kurt’s brain, if it hasn’t already from the code, abruptly fizzles.</p>
<p>“I’m Sebastian by the way,” the man adds, holding out a hand.</p>
<p>“Kurt,” he replies dazedly, completely ignoring the proffered handshake. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Sebastian grins and tucks his hand back in his pocket. “I’m hungry,” he explains, pulling out a pop tart. “I need the microwave.”</p>
<p>Kurt’s response is more blinking, followed by a weak hand flail in the general direction of the kitchenette. “Go on then,” he says monotonously, before cursing internally. Did that sound like he was trying to get rid of the guy?</p>
<p>“Well, with the way you delivered that line, kind of,” Kurt’s eyes snap back to Sebastian and he winces. Did he say that out loud?</p>
<p>“Yeah. You did.” Sebastian smirks as Kurt groans. “You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you up?”</p>
<p>“This stupid assignment,” Kurt moans, as Sebastian peers at the laptop screen. “It’s due tomorrow and I can’t get this last part to work. I had to leave my room because I kept falling asleep at my bed.”</p>
<p>Kurt isn’t sure why Sebastian’s eyebrows raise in momentary surprise before he smirks, but he doesn’t have the energy to wonder. Sebastian begins casually preparing his pop tart while Kurt goes back to mournfully staring at his keyboard. From the corner of his eye Kurt swears he can see Sebastian’s lips quirked into a small smile.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, a plate clunks down next to him. Kurt doesn’t even look up.</p>
<p>“Is this CS108? Object oriented system design?” Sebastian asks with feigned nonchalance through a mouthful of pastry.</p>
<p>Kurt can’t bring himself to be confused by Sebastian’s odd tone, or to be surprised at the correct guess. “Yep,” he intones, popping the p.</p>
<p>“And wasn’t the deadline pushed back?”</p>
<p>Kurt jerks and whirls around. Bursting out of his seat, he stares down Sebastian who is hiding a smirk behind his pop tart. His voice turns ugly and harsh. “If you are shitting with me, I swear –“</p>
<p>To his chagrin, Sebastian doesn’t look the least bit intimidated – in fact he’s grinning – although he does lift his hands, palms up. “I swear I’m not. Have you checked your email?”</p>
<p>Kurt frantically shakes his head. “I turned off my wi-fi because I couldn’t have any distractions.” Hands shaking, he pulls his phone out.</p>
<p>The room is silent except for the sounds of Sebastian calmly munching. Kurt reads the email once, twice, three times.</p>
<p>And Sebastian is right. “You weren’t shitting me,” he gasps, hopping up and down. It’s undignified, and he’s pretty sure the guy is laughing at him, but he couldn’t care less. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>As Kurt continues vibrating on the spot, Sebastian polishes off his pop tart. “How did you know about the extension?” Kurt asks, but it sounds more like an exclamation.</p>
<p>Sebastian looks smug as he puts his plate in the sink. “My friend’s doing the same unit and he’s pretty much in the same boat as you.”</p>
<p>Kurt nods frantically. “Well thank you so much. I owe you one,” he babbles as he finally starts to pack up.</p>
<p>“Kurt.”</p>
<p>Kurt spins to face Sebastian, who gives him a long, searching look before his face splits into a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>“You can make it up to me tomorrow. 1pm, Coupa Café,” he says as he dries his hands. It’s a statement, not a question.</p>
<p>Kurt’s jaw drops. Sebastian must have taken his stunned silence as a yes because he only smirks wider and saunters out – but not before throwing him a wink.</p>
<p>“The audacity,” Kurt mutters to himself, but he can’t help but smile. Any outrage he might have had at the guy’s arrogance has been subdued by the exhilaration of being asked out by a handsome man and the relief of a postponed deadline.</p>
<p>Then a thought makes him pause. If Sebastian recognized the assignment, that meant he let Kurt agonise for five more minutes than necessary before telling him, in order to do the slowest and most intentional microwaving of a pop tart that Kurt’s ever seen.</p>
<p>That asshole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes this is based on real life</p>
<p>remember to kudos and comment to make a stressed coding major smile &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>